


Golden Glow

by asongstress1422



Series: Fire in the Stars [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beheading, F/M, Force Bond, Hospital, Hospitals, Hurt!Rey, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Prision, Protective!Kylo, The End, The Force, mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongstress1422/pseuds/asongstress1422
Summary: Rey steps in to protect Ben and might end up losing something precious because of it.





	Golden Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me for this story!
> 
> myhappylittletrees, you nailed it!
> 
> Also really into the song 'Guillotine' by Jon Bellion. I think it works well with this and the previous part.

[Please check out the art work that inspired this!](https://lucidlucy.tumblr.com/post/159852844185/cornered-kylos-going-to-get-rey-out-of-this-and)

* * *

 

Elbow deep in the engine compartment of a speeder, Ben was trying to thread a bolt in a space too small for his hands to fit. He was straining but only just managed to catch it with a fingernail while managing to scrap the hell out of his knuckles. He was distracted enough cursing under his breath that he only consciously noticed Rey coming up behind him when her hand entered his view.

Such slim, delicate, strong hands. She followed the path up his wrist, using it as a guide to fit the bolt and tighten it into place.

When her hands would have snuck away he caught them and, turning, pulled her into a kiss. He was more than a little proud of the dazed look in her eyes when the broke apart. "How was your session with Brassil?"

It had been almost two months since she had started seeing the Mirialan psychiatrist and Ben had noticed a marked difference in her. For one, she no longer minded him leaving her to get started on the work orders instead of waiting outside the doctor's door. She was also calmer, more centered, and had a glow about her when she smiled as she was now.

"It went well." She set another gentle kiss to his lips." Let me go get in my jumpsuit and I'll tell you all about it while we finish getting this thing together. She wants us to start meditating more often"

She pulled away to go get changed and he smiled turning back yo the debilitated speeder.

A spike of fear slammed its way through their bond and Ben turned to see what has caused it just in time to see Rey step in front of where he is kneeling as the man before her fired off his blaster.

Time slowed to a crawl, his mind refused to believe what it was seeing. His body, his body moved. Catching her in his arm as she collapsed, hand automatically going to the wound he could feel like a dagger in his own chest. With little thought from his conscious he grabbed his lightsaber, though he was very purposeful in separateing the man’s head from his body.

People stir up into a panic, screaming and running, but all he has eyes for is Rey bleeding out in his arms.

“Ben!”  His name is barked and he looked up to Dameron standing there with his ‘oh shit’ face on and several rebel guards with their blasters locked on his head, though Ben doesn't care.

“She’s bleeding,” he chokes to his almost friend. “I can’t stop stop it. I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, we’ll get her to someone who does,” Poe promised inching forward hands outstretched, “I just need you to put down the lightsaber.”

Ben glanced at his hand, surprised to see his pale fingers wrapped around the hilt of his saber and the blade still live. He powered it down not liking that burning red so close to Rey’s delicate skin.

“Ben,” Dameron is right there in front of him, sweat dripping down his forehead holding out a hand, “can I have that? Once you give me the lightsaber we can get Rey the help she needs.” Ben hands it over without question and the man relaxes passing it to one of the guards behind him. “Thank you. Now I’m going to take Rey--”

“No,” his arms tighten around her, and she whimpers. “She needs me.”

“Ben,” he spoke sternly, “she needs help now and they aren’t going to let you go with her. Give her to me and I promise you I wont let anything happen to her.”  

He speaks true. Ben can tell the rest of the guards are one erratic move from gunning him down out right. Feeling as if he is letting his own heart be ripped hout he lets Dameron take her.

The man’s eyes are sympathetic as he says, “don’t fight them.”

Then he is gone and so is she.

 

Seconds stretch into eternities as he waited for news. Force suppressant cuffs secured lead-line blankets over his hands deadening in his connection to no more than a whisper that allows his body their minimal functions. Everything else that was so brilliant with the Force was an intangible void. It was slowly eviscerating his sanity to not feel her in the ebb and flow, to not know if she was alive or if her spark had given way.

When his mother finally walked through the sealed doors it was to find him slumped against the wall barely holding it together.

“Please," he begged brokenly, "tell me she’s alive,”

“She’s alive,” Leia said tiredly, making her way over to the empty cot easing herself onto it with a groan. "She lost a lot of blood." She fiddled with her bracelets as she explained. "The shot nicked a kidney but immediately cauterized it so it was mostly damage control instead of reconstructive.”

He laid burning eyes to his knees weak with relief.

“Did you know known about the pregnancy?” His head shot up, color leaching from his face. Leia sighted rubbing at her eyes, “I didn’t think so. That probably means Rey doesn’t know either.”

It felt like Ben had just found his feet only to have the world punch him down again. They had talked in hush words about their future, it still too turbulent for accrual plans, but he knew Rey both wanted and was terrified of having children. Rey’s fears were that the darkness of her upbringing would tain anything she touched. But she so desperately wanted something to pour all of her love into.

“If she loses it,” he whispered, not able to make his voice any louder, “you can never tell her she was carrying.”

“That is not your decision to make, Benjamin,” Leia scolded tightly, outraged.

“No, you don’t understand,” he rolled forward onto his knees to be of a similar height, imploring her to listen to him. “If she learns she lost it, we’ll lose her to the dark side if not something worse.”

Leia shook her head. “I don’t believe that.”

“I’ve been in her mind--”

“As have I,” Leia interrupted.

That brought Ben Solo up short. It still tended to catch him flat footed when his mother spoke of her connection to the force. That it was from her that he had gained his abilities, that she knew the temptation that was the dark side as well as anyone because she had been born into it.

“You do _not_ have the right to hide the truth from her because of your fear.” She laid a hand on his damaged cheek, their first touch after ten long years, “trust me, it never works in the end. If she loses her baby, she deserves the right to grieve for it.”

He laid his head down on his mother’s lap and simply cried until his emotions were once more able to fit underneath his skin.

“Can I see her?” he asks finally, voice horse.

“Ben,” Leia closed her eyes hating to deny him.

“Please. It would be unwise for me to be alone with my thoughts right now.”

She’s silent for a long while and Ben can tell she’s warring with her good sence. “You’ll have to keeps the suppressants on.”

“Fine.”

Leia pinched her lips at his easy acceptance “Maybe the guards will have forget you beheaded someone today.”

* * *

 The whole room took a collective breath as Leia lead Ben into the medward. He paid them no head, he only had eyes for Rey laying so small in the hospital bed.

Poe was the first one to move, vacating the chair at her side and gesturing for Ben to take it. He nodded his thanks and Poe patted him on the back before leaving, no doubt to go tell Finn of Rey's status.

Ben went to reach for her but the sight of his cuffs draw him up short. He clenched his fists but kept his word to the mother and kept the suppressants on. Instead he laid his head on her diaphragm, bridging himself to her connection of the force with the skin to skin contact.

“Rey,” he whispered in their bond, “can you hear me?”

“Ben?” Her voice is tight with anxiety.

“I’m right here,” he comforts and feels her instantly calm as she latches onto him mentally.

“Why can’t I wake up?” she grumbles surly, twining around him like a cat seeking warmth.

He smiles, nusulling against her chest, ignoring the tears that dampen his cheeks. “Being sedated sucks, doesn’t it.”

He felt her swallow, a nip of hesitancy, “I hurt.”

“I know.” And he _hates_ it. Gently he siphons some of her power, cursing the cuffs that prevents him from doing it himself, so that he can check her over looking for anything the doctors could have missed.

Sensing that her body was already healing he searched for the thing the doctors had found that he had no idea to be looking for. It was no bigger than the pad of his finger, there in the center of her being just to the left of his face on her stomach, and glowing with such an extraordinary light.

“What are you doing?” Her curious voice drifted over him. He took her hand and guided her through his thoughts until she could see what he was seeing.

She jerks her hand back startled. “What is that?”

“It’s the start of a baby,” he speaks softly, drawing her back to them. “Our baby.”

“Our baby--” she tastes the words on her tongue, confused until they register. Then there was a bolt of panic. “Is it alright? Was it damaged? Did I--”

“Its fine.” He is interrupted from his soothing by a flutter of movement that stole his heart, “ _she_ ’s fine.”

“She,” Rey breathed awed, reaching back out to the glowing light. “I’m going to have a daughter?”

“Yes,” Ben’s smile threatened to split his face. “Can you feel it, right there,” he directed and they were rewarded with another flutter. “She's as precocious as her mother.”

“I’ve heard a few stories at just how ‘precocious’ her father is,” she snipped before a grin overtook her own face. “Ben, we have a daughter.”

* * *

 

Within six months of the Resistance’s galaxy wide message being broadcast the war ended. The last of the First Oder was blown to splinters, any remaining loyal scattering into the stars. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was pronounced dead at seven months with all his war time crimes laid at the tombstone.

 Benjamin and Rey Solo retired to a temperate planet where they welcomed the birth of their daughter. It was not an easy pregnancy, the doctors keeping Rey on strict bed rest for over a month to keep an eye on her damaged kidney.

Ben spent that time in a cell until a trial could be put together over the man he had beheaded. Leia fudged the timeline of him finding out about his child to legally be able to use self defence in the aid of his child as his reason for committing the crime. He was put on ten months of probation.

The name ‘Hope’ kept being tossed around, mostly in jest by loving adoptive aunt and uncles, but neither parent wanted to burden their child with what was sometimes a despairing endeavor.  
In the end they named her Thea Amidala Solo and she created a light all her own.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question: When I first started writing on these I didn't think they would end up being so close in time with each other.  
> Do you think it would benefit me to place them all in one story file instead of spread out as I've done it?
> 
> Also, please please please let me know how you liked these stories. Good or bad I love hearing what you guys think!


End file.
